memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jaz
Tomin You've removed the "pna-cite" notice from Tomin -- yet nobody has added a citation to the episode.. Do you understand that I put it there because I wanted someone to cite it? please don't remove a message like that again unless you actually read it and do what it says. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 13:57, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Sorry, I was working on the article and got distracted part way through. Jaz 16:22, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::No problem! Just wanted to make sure the pna-cite was being used properly, as it was only added to the template list recently. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:04, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) It is much appreciated your attentiveness to such articles as Dwellers in the Crucible, Bloodthirst and Death Count, but I posted the topic on Ten Forward about Mis-use of PNA's the other day with hopes that they would be used properly in the future. Please read that post and all associated links so that we know how to use PNA's (and other boilerplates), other than just randomly throwing them on pages. Thanks. --Gvsualan 21:46, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I usually do place a message without, however, those I felt that those ones were self explanatory since the pages were very incomplete. I'll try to leave more comments though. Jaz 22:06, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) Ledos Just wanted to reiterate my above comment. When adding a 'pna-incomplete' to a page, please write up a brief explaination on what you feel it needs in the talk page (as the template clearly states). --Alan del Beccio 03:54, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Sorry, please see Talk:Ledos. Jaz 04:23, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Species Aging On Talk:Arne Darvin, you said that we've seen Vulcans, Bajorans, Trill, and Klingons, over 200 years. Okay, Vulcans have been over 200 yrs old, and Klingons at least 140 or so. When have we seen such elderly Bajorans and Trill. Do you mean Trill symbionts, which live over 360 years? I can't think of a Bajoran being over than maybe 100.--Tim Thomason 04:56, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) Reverting Vandalism Good job there! I think we made quite a team... I think we've pretty much cleared that one up. See you around. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 19:16, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) *Thanks. I just he's blocked now. Jaz 19:17, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) Doohan Regarding James Doohan's reasons for not taking part in the Futurama parody of Star Trek, if you do some research (in the proper areas, of course - i.e., DVD commentary) you will find that Doohan refused to be a part of the parody because he took his acting -- and his role as Scotty -- seriously. --From Andoria with Love 06:31, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) *My source was credible, it was from a news article a few years back, I think from Reuters or the AP, but if its on the DVD, I guess that trumps me. Jaz 04:38, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) Book Covers Nice work on the book cover pictures! Are you just going to do DS9 ones or will you do others? Again, nice job! --Starchild 23:34, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) *I'll do what I can, could take a while though. Jaz 23:40, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, nice to see some more of them. Could you please use one of the existing copyright disclaimer templates, though, instead of adding a disclaimer in text form? For novel covers, would be the correct one. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 01:01, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) *Sure, thanks for telling me. Jaz 01:01, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Just curious, but where are ou getting your cover images from? You seem to upload them awfully fast... --Starchild 03:05, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) Test? Hi Jaz, That actually wasn't a test -- or vandalism. Wages of Fear was the film they were watching in the episode Vox Sola. Travis tells Malcolm the name of the movie in the mess hall. I've created a page for it, linked from the reference that I added. Thanks. Khankyle 04:14, 20 January 2006 (UTC)